


i only meant to do this to myself.

by justlookthroughme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Paramour Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlookthroughme/pseuds/justlookthroughme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is falling apart.<br/>Gerard just wants what's best for his brother.<br/>No one realizes Frank is halfway gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i only meant to do this to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the MCR fandom that i actually typed out instead of just writing in my head, lol. Just a poetic-ish one shot thing. Hope you enjoy!

Mikey is screaming. Mikey screamed a lot.

The first few times were uneventful – he would have nightmares in his room at The Paramour and scream himself awake, and once he’d resorted to sleeping in Gerard’s room, Gerard was there to calm him down. 

Mikey is screaming right now, and Gerard is just standing there with one fist against his own mouth and the other clenched tightly against his stomach.

Frank isn’t really aware of what happens next, but he realizes that Mikey’s screams are no longer just sounds of shrieking and cries, but have become verbalized.

“I hate you, Gerard, I hate you,” he screeches, as he tries to wrestle his skinny body against the men in white who are dragging him away.

“I’m sorry,” Gerard sobs. “We had to.”

Frank wants to hold both of the Ways, tell them that it’s okay, that they’re both going to be okay, that everyone is going to be okay, but he had taken half a bottle of pills himself and his vision is getting blurry. 

Frank really isn’t aware of what is happening then, but suddenly everything is quiet. Mikey has stopped screaming. Mikey is gone. Gerard is crying.

“My brother, Frankie – I sent him away, I –” Frank wants to tell Gerard he did the right thing, but at this point he can’t even tell right from left, or up from down. And when he falls flat on his face, he can’t even tell if he landed on the floor or the ceiling.

Gerard is screaming. Gerard is screaming a lot. And Frank can’t hear a fucking thing. 

Frank is gone. Gerard is still crying.


End file.
